Safe
by kendallxjo
Summary: After a tough day for Jo Taylor, her boyfriend Kendall is there to protect her and make her feel safe.


**HELLO THERE. This is kind of a random story that I came up a few weeks ago and I thought I should share it with you because it's really cute :) This deals with abuse, so you've been warned.**

It was a rainy night, and Jo was lying on her bed, covering her face with her pillow while a half million tears ran down her cheeks. She felt dirty, used, and worthless. She just wanted to go to the bathroom and take out a razor so she could leave those feelings that were tormenting her. But she knew better than that. She would remain strong and nothing was going to break her. She sobbed and sobbed into her sheets and pillow, it seemed like the tears weren't going to stop. It was like they were endless.

Then, all of a sudden and without realizing it, someone kicked the door only to enter to the house. That someone was angry, his face was red and his eyes were puffy. But there he was, and that was all that mattered now.

She turned her head only to find Kendall, breathing heavily and groaning. "Jo…'' he spoke softly, and walked towards the bed. He walked like he needed to get there before it was too late, he almost ran.

"Jo, Jo…'' the blonde guy repeated desperately. The girl sniffed and hid her face one more time into her pillow, crying more and more. Kendall got there just in time and threw himself right next to her, holding her tiny and bruised body. Jo couldn't speak, she had no words in her mouth but she had so many thoughts running through her mind.

Kendall began to cry, and that made two of them. Why couldn't he be there for her like he had promised? He had let her down and there was no way he could ever regret himself. "Baby… I'm s-sorry… I'm so **fucking** sorry, please…'' Kendall begged, his voice turning into a low whisper.

Jo tried to speak, but failed miserably as it was clearly no use.

"Tell me, w-what happened, is Jett gone? Do I have to kill that bastard?'' Kendall asked, all at once. He couldn't breathe; he needed to find a way to calm down.

Jo shook her head and lifted up her sight, meeting green eyes. "N-no… don't kill him, Kendall…'' Jo told him with a shaky voice. "It was early today, like t-ten in the morning… a-and we were filming New Town High. W-we were having a break and then he grabbed me from behind a-and… he took me the basement… K-Kendall… he forced me, I swear…'' Katelyn cried more into him. Kendall's shirt was now wet due to her tears.

"It's okay, baby… I'm here, he won't ever touch you again… you understand? Look at me, Josephine.'' He ordered her, still with his teary eyes, touching her chin softly. Jo did as told and looked at him, biting on her lip. She knew that Kendall only used her whole name when he was about to say something serious.

"You're safe. You're safe in my arms and it's right here where you belong, do you understand what I'm saying right now?'' Kendall asked, impatiently. "It is not your fault this happened, but it did, and we cannot change the past. But we can make the future. Okay?'' he assured her, touching her cheek.

Jo kept crying, she could never forget what Jett did to her. But she had to believe that what Kendall was telling her was nothing but truth. She trusted him, she knew he wasn't lying.

"I'm never going to leave you alone again, Josephine. And if I have to, then someone will be watching you, but you; you belong here… you belong in my arms. I'll take care of you, baby. Cry on me, please… this is why I'm here, cry if you need it…'' Kendall spoke into her ear as she continuously sobbed.

Kendall pressed her body against his, being careful not to hurt her more than she already was. He kissed her bruised neck; he caressed her thighs, and her arms. He kissed Jo's shoulders, and did all the way up to her chin, and her lips. Jo melted into the kiss.

"I love you, Jo, and everything's going to be okay… I promise.''

"Don't leave, Kendall… stay with me tonight, I'm scared.'' Jo cried, sniffing after every word she said.

"I won't leave you, Jo. I'll stay. I promise, you'll open your eyes tomorrow and I'll be right next to you.''

Jo nodded and tried to close her eyes. She could feel Kendall's heart beat, she could smell and adore the essence of his cologne. Kendall was hers, and she was his.


End file.
